Crow, Ducks, Mayonnaise
by theplaywrite
Summary: Crow hates ducks and Yusei hates spiders, but Jack likes binge watching late at night.


Crow, Ducks, Mayonnaise

Yusei was sitting at the computer desk in the living room, working on his new engine design with music blasting in his earbuds. Jack was sitting on the couch across the room, a hot mug of cheap coffee in his hand.

As Jack took a sip of his drink, he heard rustling noises coming from downstairs in the garage. Then, the sound of heavy footsteps slowly began to approach him. He looked down the staircase and saw an annoyed birdbrain trudging up the stairs.

"Where have you been, Crow? I thought you got off work an hour ago." Jack asked.

Crow huffed. "I did but traffic was insane. I'm not shitting with you when I say I had to wait ten minutes for a group of ducks to cross the road."

"What?" Jack raised on eyebrow. "Where?"

Crow started walking towards the fridge. "On one of the roads near the park. A couple of the little ducks were too afraid to cross, so the mother duck had to go back for them." Crow opened the fridge, but was sad to see that no one went grocery shopping. Still, he desperately needed some sort of comfort food to ease his fried mind.

"Weird." Jack said.

Just then, Yusei finally noticed Crow's presence and took his earbuds out. But before he could say anything, Yusei watched Crow do something that would be forever engrained into his memory.

Crow took a half-full bottle of ranch dressing out from the fridge and spun the cap off. "I hate ducks." After bluntly stating something Yusei did not understand the context to, Crow proceeded to pour some of the ranch into his mouth like it was water.

"Hahahahaaa!"

Crow and Jack immediately looked at Yusei, who was doubled-over laughing his lungs out.

"What's so funny, Yusei?" Jack asked, never seeing Yusei smile, let alone laugh that intensely before.

Yusei struggled to breath as every time he tried to calm himself, the laughing fits just started up again. "Crow...Ducks...Mayonnaise! Hahahaa!"

Crow swallowed hard. "But, this is ranch."

* * *

Kalin was staying over at the garage for the weekend and was to sleep in Jack's room, since Bruno had the rights to the couch. It was about two in the morning when Crow heard some sounds on the other side of the wall his room shared with Jack's.

The sounds were like quiet, muffled screams.

"Wait. What! No!"

"What the fuck? What!"

"Oh no! No!"

Crow picked his head off of the pillow and tried listen in on the conversation.

"No not him. No."

"No! Those things gonna get her!"

Crow sat up. He had no idea what those two were freaking out about and became very curious to see what was causing Jack and Kalin to be so active this late at night. Hopefully, they weren't getting wasted without him. As he pushed himself out of bed and made his way to his door, Crow heard someone else open another door and come out into the hallway. He followed suit and saw a half-asleep Yusei standing across from him.

"You heard Kalin and Jack too?" Crow asked.

Yusei yawned. "Was that them? I couldn't tell what that noise was. I just came out here to check."

Crow and Yusei walked to Jack's bedroom door and opened it without even knocking. As the two tired friends went inside, the first thing they saw was Jack and Kalin sitting side-by-side on Jack's bed with a laptop in between their legs.

"What are you guys doing?" Crow asked.

"Sorry." Kalin apologized first. "Jack and I were watching the end of a show we've been bingeing all night."

"What show is it?" Yusei asked, again with a yawn.

"We'll tell you about it in the morning." Jack shifted his body on the bed to get comfortable after the intrusion. "Now leave and let us finish."

Both Yusei and Crow were too tired to question their friends any further, so they simply went back to sleep. Crow quickly slipped back into his bed, happy to still feel some warmth on it.

Suddenly, he heard Jack yell out in a normal volume. "Is that how it ends!"

A few moments of quiet passed and the birdbrain was slowly loss consciousness. Just before Crow finally drifted to sleep, he heard Kalin say. "Yo Jack. Fuck Griffith."

* * *

Akiza was at the garage getting her duel runner tuned up by Yusei. She found herself sitting on the staircase watching Yusei work away on his computer that was hooked up to her bike's hard drive.

"I should almost be done." Yusei unknowingly said out loud. "Just one more system check."

Akiza glance at her phone for the time, noting a message from one of her schoolmates asking about a homework assignment.

"Aaah!"

"What?" Akiza shot up after hearing Yusei's sudden cry.

"N-Nothing." He stuttered to say. "I thought I just saw something."

Akiza walked over to Yusei and looked around. "I don't see anything." It only took another moment for Akiza to spot something on the floor besides the back wheel of her runner. "Hey look. Was that spider what you saw?"

Yusei jumped back and took a few steps away from the bug.

"Are you okay, Yusei?" Akiza questioned her friend's strange behavior.

"Yea. I thought I saw it run towards me." Yusei lied to hopefully explain his frightened state.

"It's only a little guy." Akiza bent down to the floor and tried to reach for the spider. "Just a common house spider I think. Yusei, are you afraid of spiders?"

Yusei hit with a wave of embarrassment. It wasn't necessarily that he was out right afraid of spiders, they just creeped him out with how they looked and moved. "Why should I be afraid of spiders? They're just bugs. They can't hurt me, even if they look weird, especially when they crawl around."

Akiza chuckled. She saw past Yusei's drawn out explanation. "You could have just said 'I'm afraid of spiders because a giant spider monster once tried to kill me and everyone I care about,' but instead you admit to getting freaked out when they little ones crawl around."

Yusei sighed. "To be honest-"

"I lost it." Akiza interrupted him.

"What?" Yusei yelled a bit.

Akiza stood up in defeat. "It ran behind that shelf. It might live back there."

Yusei sighed in annoyance. "Great. Maybe if it comes out later I can get Jack or Crow to kill it."

"Don't kill it!" Akiza protested. "Spiders eat other bugs too."

"Well, I don't want that thing crawling around my home."

"Look!" Akiza smirked. "It just ran across the room."

"Where!"


End file.
